Sk8er Boi
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: A songfic based on Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi".


**Sk8er Boi has always been one of my favorite songs. However, the other day was the only time I considered using it for a songfic. At the time I realized that, I was watching Ben 10: Alien Force. It's perfect, right?  
I don't own Ben 10 or "Sk8er Boi".  
Please R&R, and don't forget to enjoy!**Sk8er Boi: A Ben 10 Songfic

* * *

_He was a boy._

Ben Tennyson.

_She was a girl._

Kai Green.

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

When Ben first saw Kai Green, he realized how amazing she was.

_He was punk rock._

Ben felt slightly (slightly, mind you) shabby in his clothes.

_She did ballet._

She had been doing a Navajo dance.

_What more can I say?_

At that time, Ben realized how interested he was in Native American dances.

_He wanted her._

To picture this just right, imagine his eyes turning into little red hearts and one of Cupid's arrows stuck in his butt.

_She'd never tell._

When she had finished, Ben acted cool, but it was hard to do so around such a amazing girl.

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

"This is Ben Tennyson."

"Hi."

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose._

When Kai had walked away, Gwen rounded on Ben.

"Do you like her?"

"What do you mean?"

_They had a problem with his bad clothes._

"Hey, I recognized that puppy-dog look. There is no way she would ever like you back, doofus."

_He was a skater boy. _

Ben couldn't help thinking about Kai and how amazing she was.

_She said see ya later boy._

But what if Gwen was right? What if Kai really didn't like him back?

_He wasn't good enough for her._

"Of course she likes me," he argued with himself. "Who doesn't? Besides Gwen."

_She had a pretty face._

Gosh, she had been pretty.

_But her head was up in space._

Ben felt confidant that Kai liked him.

_She needed to come back down to Earth._

However, as we all learned after "Benwolf", Kai only liked the alien wolf Ben, not the real Ben.

_Five years from now._

Because Ben was only ten years old, we're going to move a little faster. Let's say… ten years instead of five?

_She sits at home._

Kai was all by herself at home.

_Feeding the baby, she's all alone._

Her baby, son of a boyfriend who left her, began to cry. Kai rushed over to comfort it.

_Turns on TV._

Kai picked up her son and went to her chair. She picked up the remote and turned on the TV with a small click.

_Guess who she sees?_

Kai's mouth dropped open as she stared at the screen.

_Skater boy rocking on MTV._

Ben was giving a special interview about the Omnitrix. Naturally, as this is the future, aliens are widely known and live in peace with humans, etc.

_She calls up her friends._

Kai went over to the phone and dialed her friend Jay's number.

_They all ready know._

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I thought you didn't like him."

_They all have tickets to see the show._

"If you want, you can come with us to see Ben's demonstration of the Omnitrix and his presentation about how he uses it. I have a spare ticket."

_She tags along._

Kai left her son with a babysitter and then went with her friends.

_Stands in the crowd._

Kai watched Ben do his presentation.

_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Ben didn't even notice her.

_He was a skater boy._

Ben was having a great time.

_She said see ya later boy._

And having his wife, Julie, there only made it better.

_He wasn't good enough for her._

Kai felt a small tear go down her face as she realized what had happened. She had turned Ben down and ended up with a horrible fate.

_Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar._

There really wasn't anyone more widely known that Ben Tennyson nowadays.

_To show pretty face just what he's worth._

All thoughts of the Navajo girl that had taken up Ben's heart were gone now, and Kai had no chance.

_Sorry girl but you missed out._

Kai left the concert with tears streaming down her face.

_Well tough luck, that boy's mine now._

She caught a glimpse of Ben with a girl that had short black hair. His girlfriend, probably.

_We are more than just good friends._

Then Kai saw the wedding rings. No, they weren't going out, they had all ready married.

_This is how the story ends._

She left and went back home to her son, who had no father.

_Too bad you couldn't see._

As she rocked her baby to sleep, Kai thought about all the chances she'd had with Ben.

_See the man that boy could be._

She hadn't even considered maybe Ben would grow up to be famous.

_There is more than meets the eye._

Kai put her son in his crib.

_I see the soul that is inside._

She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

_He's just a boy._

Ben Tennyson.

_I'm just a girl._

Julie Yamomoto.

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

Ben and Julie left to go home and pick their daughter up from the babysitter's.

_We are in love._

Julie still went pink each time they kissed.

_Haven't you heard?_

"Ship!" Their daughter, Lin, ran to greet the little Galvanic Mechamorph when they got home. Julie and Ben laughed at the sight.

_How we rock each other's world?_

Ben and Julie Tennyson held hands and followed their daughter and Ship into the house.

_I met the skater boy._

Julie reminisced about the first time she met Ben, after the soccer game.

_I said see ya later boy._

He had promised to meet her again, and he did.

_I'll be backstage after the show._

Julie had always been proud of Ben's accomplishments.

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song he wrote._

Ben had asked her to write an article about his trip to the Navajo during the summer he first got the Omnitrix.

_About a girl he used to know._

Ben told her everything she needed to know, and Julie went to her computer to write the article.

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song he wrote._

When Julie finished, she sent it to a newspaper, and just as she click SEND, a name caught her eye. Kai Green.

_About a girl he used to know._

**

* * *

**

So, what do you think?  
I would greatly appreciate it if everyone voted on my poll on my profile. Which songfic should I write next?


End file.
